Elemental Event
This idea has 1 new area, 7 new bees, 7 new masks, 1 new quest giver Area: elemental area Bees: fire-element bee, water-element bee, plant-element bee, rock-element bee, electric-element bee, alien-element bee, master-element bee Fire-element bee Cost: 500 tickets Description: fire bees friend, lived inside of a volcano for 10 days, to harness the power of fire. Rarity: event Color: red Collects 23 pollen in 3 seconds Converts 125 honey in 3 seconds Attack: 4 Speed: 16.5 Energy: 35 Abilities: flare, fireball, magma defense, fire rain, eruption Flare: all red flowers and all enemies will catch on fire, for 1.5 seconds, dealing 10 damage to enemies 2 times, and collecting 5 pollen from red flowers 2 times. Fireball: a fireball is shot at the enemy, dealing 25 damage. Magma defense: the enemy will be covered in magma, and bees will be able to do 1.25x damage to the enemy, and deals 250 damage Fire rain: fire will rain on all red flowers, and on enemies, dealing 40 damage to enemies 1-4 times, and collecting 10 red pollen from red flowers 3-4 times Eruption: a volcanic eruption will happen under the mob, making bees be able to deal 2.25x the damage to it for 30 seconds, and dealing 1000 damage ��gifted hive bonus: +20% red pollen Water-element bee Cost: 500 tickets Rarity: event Color: blue Attack: 2 Description: the friend of bubble bee, living in the ocean for 2 whole years, harnessing the power of water. Speee: 14.5 Energy: 50 Abilities: Water puddle, Water steam, Water beam, rain, tsunami Water puddle: Water will fall in all blue flowers and will appear under a enemy, collecting 10 pollen from blue flowers, and dealing 5 damage to a enemy once. Water steam: light blue steam comes out of the 3 nearest enemies, dealing 10 damage to them once, and increasing the Water bees attack by 15% for 30 seconds. water beam: the bee will shoot a blue beam of water at a enemy, dealing 20 damage, and decreasing the enemies attack by 20% for 30 seconds Rain: Water will rain on all blue flowers in the field your in and water will fall on enemies, collecting 15 pollen from blue flowers, and decreasing the enemies attack by 30% for 30 seconds Tsunami: a small standstill appear coming from a random direction, collecting 3 pollen from every flower it touches, and dealing 50 damage to any enemy it hits, and decreases their attack power by 50% for 30 seconds ��gifted hive bonus: +20% blue pollen Plant-element bee Rarity: event Cost: 500 tibeeets Description: a bee that once lived in a forest, flowers remind it of its home. Speed: 15.5 Energy: 50 Color: colorless Attack: 1 Abilities: Plant heal, thorn weaken, plant defense, super plant heal, plant sun Plant heal: the enemy will take 10 damage, and leafs will go to the player, restoring 10 health. Thorn weaken: green thorns will cover the enemy, dealing 5 damage a second, and weakening its attack power by 10% for 20 seconds Plant defense: the players damage reduction increases by 25% for 30 seconds super plant heal: the enemy will lose 50 health, and huge leafs will go to the player, restoring 50 health Plant sun: a light greenish yellow sun will be shot at the nearest enemy, dealing 100 damage, and reducing its attack power by 25%for ��gifted hive bonus: +25% health regeneration speed rock-element bee Rarity: event Cost: 750 tickets Speed: 10.5 Energy: 50 Color: colorless Description: a brown bee that once lived at the top of the mountain. Abilities: rock wind, boulder throw, defense increase, super rock defense, avalanche Rock wind: light brown air with brown rock particles will be shot at the enemy, dealing 5 damage Boulder throw: a brown boulder will be thrown at the enemy, dealing 25 damage Rock defense: the players damage reduction will be increased by 50% for 30 seconds Super rock defense: the players damage reduction will be increased by 100% for 30 seconds Avalanche: brown rocks will fall on the enemy, dealing 100 damage to the enemy 2-5 times.I ��gifted hive bonus: +35% damage reduction Electric-element bee Cost: 1000 tickets Color: colorless Speed: 25 Energy: 500 Description: photon bees cousin, this bee harnesses the power of electricity Abilities: shock, electrical current, lightning power, super stun, strike Shock: the nearest enemy gets shocked by lightning 2 times, dealing 10 damage per shock Electrical current: electricity will shock the nearest enemy 2-5 times, dealing 15 damage per shock Lightning power: the bees attack power will be raised by 50% for 30 seconds Super stun: the enemy will get stunned for 10 seconds, dealing 59 damage Strike: the enemy will get struck by lightning, dealing 1000 damage, and increasing the bees attack power by 100% for 1 minute. ��gifted hive bonus: x2 bee and player movespeed Alien-element bee Rarity: event Cost: 1500 tickets Speed: 21 Color: blue Attack: 6 Energy: 500 Abilities: alien light, star weaken, alien zap, abduction, death Alien light: the enemy will be shocked by purple lightning bolts 3 times, dealing 30 damage per shock Star weaken: a purple orb with a purple star inside is shot at the enemy, dealing 100 damage, and decreasing its attack power by 50% for 30 seconds Alien zap: a purple beam will hit the enemy, dealing 250 damage Abduction: a purple ufo will abduct the enemy, dealing 750 damage, and healing the player back to full health Death: the mob will release a purple explosion, dealing 2500 damage ��gifted hive bonus: +20% pollen master-element bee Rarity: event How to obtain: complete the element masters quests Energy: 2500 Color: colorless Speed: 24.5 Abilities: random 1, random 2, random 3, random 4, random 5 Random 1: picks a random bees first ability. Random 2: picks a random bees 2nd ability Random 3: picks a random bees 3rd ability Random 4: picks a random bees 4th ability Random 5: picks a random bees 5th ability ��gifted hive bonus: +40% pollen Masks: flame mask, Water mask, plant mask, rock mask, electric mask, alien mask, master mask Flame mask ingredients: 250,000,000 honey, 500 red extracts, 100 fire stingers, 150 blue Flame mask bonuses: 1.35x red pollen, +35% instant conversion, +250% conversion rate, +50% pollen from bees, +3 red bee attack power, +passive: volcanic morph Volcanic morth: every 50th fire element bee ability token collecting will transform you into a red dude with a black torso and a volcano for a head, making you collect 4.5x red pollen Water mask ingredients: 250,000,000 honey, 500 blue extracts, 100 Water stingers, 150 glue Water mask bonuses: 1.35x blue pollen, +35% instant conversion, +250% conversion rate, +50% pollen from bees, +3 blue bee attack power, +passive: Water storm Water storm: every 50th water bee ability token collected will cause dark clouds to appear above the whole map, making it rain for 1 minute, collecting 1 pollen whenever a raindrop hits a flower Plant mask ingredients: 250,000,000 honey, 100 magic beans, 100 plant stingers, 150 glue Plant mask bonuses: 2.5x health regeneration speed, +40% instant conversion, +250% conversion rate, +50% pollen from bees, +3 colorless bee attack power, +passive: sprout growth Sprout growth: every 50th plant bee ability token collected will cause a regular sprout to appear in the field your in. Rock mask Cost: 300,000,000 honey, 5000 sunflower seeds, 100 rock stingers, 200 glue Rock mask bonuses: 1.25x damage reduction, +100% damage reduction, +35% instant conversion, +100% conversion rate, +50% pollen from bees, +4 colorless bee attack power, +passive: unhitable stone Unhitable stone: every 50th rock bee ability token collected will turn you into a brown rock, making you 25% slower, but you will be invincible for 10 seconds. Electric mask ingredients: 450,000,000 honey, 500 oil, 100 electric stingers, 250 glue Electric mask bonuses: +50% player movespeed, +10% bee movespeed, +45% instant conversion, +500% conversion rate, +65% pollen from bees, +5 colorless bee attack power, +passive: thunder storm Thunder storm: every 50th electric bee ability token will cause a storm to roll in, collecting all pollen from a flower every time a lightning bolt hits a flower, lasts for 1 minute. Alien mask ingredients: 750,000,000 honey, 1000 oil, 100 alien stingers, 300 glue Alien mask bonuses: +35% pollen, +50% instant conversion, +475% conversion rate, +80% pollen from bees, +5 bee attack power, +passive: ufo invasion Ufo invasion: the sky will turn black and purple glowing ufos will come from every direction, abducting every enemy and dealing 1000 damage to them. (lasts for 1 minute) Master element mask ingredients: 1 flame mask, 1 water mask, 1 plant mask, 1 rock mask, 1 electric mask, 1 alien mask, 20,000,000,000 honey Master element mask bonuses: +50% player movespeed, +10% bee movespeed, +65% instant conversion, +1250% conversion rate, +125% pollen from bees, +6 bee attack power, +5 red bee attack power, +5 blue bee attack power, +100% damage reduction, 3x health regeneration speed, x1.5 blue pollen, 1.5x red pollen, +50% pollen, 1.25x pollen, 1.5x white pollen, +passive: all Passives all passives: every elemental bee mask passive will activate at the same time. Quest givers: element master Element master quest count: 30 Quest 1: collect 5,000,000 pollen Quest 2: collect 2,500,000 red pollen, collect 2,500,000 blue pollen, collect 2,500,000 white pollen Quest 3: use 1 red extract, use 1 blue extract, use 1 oil, use 1 enzymes, use 1 glitter, collect 10,000,000 pollen Quest 4: collect 2,500,000 goo, collect 20,000,000 pollen, collect 1,000,000 pollen from the mountain top field Quest 5: collect 50,000,000 red pollen, collect 25,000,000 blue pollen Quest 6: collect 50,000,000 blue pollen, collect 25,000,000 red pollen Quest 7: collect 250,000,000 pollen Quest 8: collect 100,000,000 white pollen, collect 100,000,000 blue pollen, collect 100,000,000 red pollen Quest 9: collect 250,000,000 white pollen, collect 250,000,000 blue pollen, collect 250,000,000 red pollen Quest 10: collect 1,000,000,000 pollen, collect 300,000,000 red pollen, collect 300,000,000 blue pollen, collect 300,000,000 white pollen Quest 1 rewards: 3,000,000 honey, 100 treats Quest 2 rewards: 5,000,000 honey Quest 3 rewards: 12,500,000 honey, 5 royal jelly, 1 magic bean, 10 tickets Quest 4 rewards: 20,000,000 honey Quest 5 rewards: 50,000,000 honey, 1 star egg Quest 6 rewards: 75,000,000 honey Quest 7 rewards: 100,000,000 honey Quest 8 rewards: 250,000,000 honey Quest 9 rewards: 725,000,000 honey Quest 10 rewards: 1,000,000,000 honey, 1 master-element bee egg, 1 star treat CRedit to Skeleton Ghost